


Wildly Bizarre Boundaries - Complementary Art

by comatosebadger



Category: due South
Genre: Art, Comic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 03:40:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12246276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/comatosebadger/pseuds/comatosebadger
Summary: Complementary art for the fic 'Wildly Bizarre Boundaries'!





	Wildly Bizarre Boundaries - Complementary Art

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Wildly Bizarre Boundaries](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11910417) by [Ride_Forever](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ride_Forever/pseuds/Ride_Forever), [verushka70](https://archiveofourown.org/users/verushka70/pseuds/verushka70). 



**Author's Note:**

> Really enjoyed working on this and with the authors :D  
> I find both gentlemen have difficult faces to draw, but hopefully some justice was done :)  
> Might seem like a pretty random scene to draw, but when I read it I could just see it as a comic page, so here we are! :P :D


End file.
